


Rockabye

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, If Trevor Has Any Luck At All, Internalized Sex Shaming, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy, They're a little dumb, homelessnes, it's bad luck, usually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: ‘Wanted, one able bodied and above average fitness level adult, preferable early to mid twenties, as a roommate. A furnished room, food, and generous weekly stipend will be provided in exchange for housekeeping, cooking, acting as an escort to social events, and a willingness to help with various research projects.  Must be very open minded, flexible, clean, and able to commit to one employer completely. Sex and Gender of no consequence. Contact Alucard at 555-8267’Trevor, hanging somewhere between rock bottom and utter desperation, answers a shady ad and meets Alucard, a rich spoiled pretty boy who needs a fake boyfriend to piss his dad off while simultaneously pleasing his mother. ...and, also, someone willing to play a part in exploring all of Alucard's fantasies, no matter how dark or strange. Trevor finds a nice apartment and all that money really hard to pass up.





	1. He Says That He's Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things I could have written for my intro into this fandom, of all the more cartoon canon friendly ideas I had, I choose modern AU BDSM fake (romantic) relationship smut. So. 
> 
> Here we are.

Trevor Belmont was no stranger to bad days or weird occurrences. To the contrary his life had been one very long, unending, maddening stretch of ridiculously bad days after another since the ‘tender’ age of thirteen or so, more than enough to drive more sensible and less stubborn men to just give up and weird...well, the world was weird, wasn’t it? It took a lot to rattle him these days, and that wasn’t just something to boost his ego but rather was a matter of fact. He was used to life shitting on him and had learned to, when the chips were down and things were looking as bleak as they always did, to just keep rolling with the punches. 

It was more a matter of not knowing what else to do with himself than anything else, if he was being strictly honest. He’d long since aged out of the child welfare system, exhausted any aid the great country of Wallachia had for him (not much), and left with no ideas and no friends he’d just...kept going to lack of ideas. What did a person do when they had no money, their only friend was part of a slightly fanatical sort of cult, and mentioning their true name could make people recoil because hadn’t the Belmont’s been branded traitors to the country, murderers, criminals, and either run out or killed? 

The answer, in Trevor’s case, was drink too much, wander around picking up odd jobs in order to drink more, and occasionally manhandle and jerk guys off in bathrooms when the money was especially thin. He’d even fucked a few, always mousy nervous guys he assumed had kids his age and pretty wives and retirement funds but had some sort of itch under their skin they were hiding from. Or maybe not, it wasn’t his job to worry about why they did what they did, and as long as they paid he didn’t care, not really. It was work.

Work that had lead him to his current situation of sitting across from a young, attractive man who wanted to hire him to be his housekeep-slash-fake boyfriend-slash-actual living sex doll. Or so it sounded to him anyway; admittedly he hadn’t listened to everything the guy was saying quite as closely as he could have. 

In his defense it was a lot of boring words being spoken, and even more boring words on the pages of paper that had been pushed across the large glass topped desk for him to look over, and he was uncomfortably sober. The headache ever present behind his eyes and the harshly bright lights of office, lighting up the room against the early dark of winter lurking outside the windows, were doing him no favors, but even without those all this talking would have bored him half to death. 

He shifted in his chair, trying to stretch discreetly in hopes of waking himself up a little, and refocused on the man across from him. Cold, strange eyes, long blond hair, wavy and drawn into a ponytail that seemed to not have a single hair out of place, full cupid’s bow lips, sharp hairless jawline, in a well cut and fitted suit that emphasised the breadth of his shoulders and trimness of his waist, legs that went on for days, and-

Trevor had checked the guy out a little, or a lot, but he was hot so who wouldn’t?  Hot and not at all what Trevor had expected. He was here because he’d seen an ad hanging up in the lobby of a dingy little motel he sometimes crashed at, and this guy, this Alucard, was not the sort of person to frequent places like that. It was more known for letting people creep in and out for an hour or two at a time, without an ID and with a fistful of cash, than anything good. This guy no doubt kept his whores in penthouse apartments or took them to legitimate hotels for the night, not no name hotels with bedbugs and cockroaches the size of rats, and he sure as hell didn’t need to advertise for one in that kind of place. 

And yet that was just where Trevor had found the ad that had eventually lead him here. 

‘Wanted, one able bodied and above average fitness level adult, preferable early to mid twenties, as a roommate. A furnished room, food, and generous weekly stipend will be provided in exchange for housekeeping, cooking, acting as an escort to social events, and a willingness to help with various research projects.  Must be very open minded, flexible, clean, and able to commit to one employer completely. Sex and Gender of no consequence. Contact Alucard at 555-8267’ 

A little odd, at first glance, but nothing that seemed terribly out of the ordinary, aside from where it was posted. But Trevor had been around and knew how to read between the lines of things, how to pick out words and phrases to get a true idea of things. The use of the word escort instead of date, the mentioned of research, being open minded and clean, able to commit to one employer: it all came together to create the image of someone, a man he’d assumed, looking for a live in prostitute who was clean and willing to not take any other clients for the time being. 

Some sort of sugar daddy bullshit. He’d pictured someone old or unattractive, probably on the gross side personality wise, entitled enough to want their cock touched regularly while giving nothing back, and unwilling to waste the time on a real lover. Probably interested in ‘kink’ (research indeed), but in the form of being able to beat the shit out whoever was unlucky enough to cross their path, and were hoping money would buy them the right to abuse. 

Lucky for them Trevor was sturdy, not unused to getting knocked around, and just desperate enough to tolerate it within reason, if the price was right. He wasn’t even adverse to living with some old pervert for for at least the winter months. 

He wasn’t in a position to be picky. Winter was coming to Gresit fast and that meant the shelters were filling up on the regular and a single guy in his twenties was always last to be admitted, after women, children, and the elderly. He’d spent more nights on stone cold benches or huddled on sidewalk grates and vents to soak up the warmth from down below than he had indoors lately. The cops were out in force at night lately, chasing Trevor and other unlucky souls away from their usual spots, and in some effort to make the city more presentable (aka keeping the homeless away from welltread areas) benches and sidewalks were gaining spikes and bars and divides that made them near impossible to sleep on. 

Sypha and her people, the always creepy and fanatical Speakers, were going to be elsewhere this winter, ministering to the poor and spreading their good word in other cities. That left Trevor without the option to swallow his pride and come crawling to them to ask for a spot in the corner in whatever cramped and meager place they were occupying that year. There had been an offer to come with them but, at the time, he’d been doing okay doing pizza delivery for a local place that hadn’t cared about his name or that he was sleeping in his car behind the restaurant some nights. 

But then his usual luck had kicked in, the car died, he’d been robbed of a not inconsiderable chunk of the money he was saving up for his own place, and the shithead college student who usually worked his job had finally slunk back from break to take his position back. Lacking a car as he was sacking Trevor had been the easy thing to do.

Almost as easy as answering that ad had been, Trevor imagined. 

He’s been surprised to be directed to meet a man at a free clinic near the motel not so much because he was being directed to get tested, but because it wasn’t some old pervert. No, the man he’d met was young, his age maybe, with wavy gray-blond hair and smooth tan skin, dressed in a suit that was probably more than Trevor had ever had to his name in his entire adult life. He was soft spoken, with a light accent, and had sharp eyes that spoke of a man who missed very little. 

Trevor had assumed he was Alucard, and called him as such, and when he’d gotten the email directing him to a uptown office building that Trevor, wearing the same clothes he had for the past three days and marginally clean only by grace of a gas station bathroom, had no business being allowed inside of for a meet up he’d kept doing that all through their ‘interview’. It had been pretty basic, asking about his education and future plans, drug and drinking habits, sexual and medical history, and then signing off on a background check permission (he’d been pretty sure that would fuck his chances but what was he going to say, no?) and an NDA. The latter had made him a little nervous, who was this guy to have a huge office in a huge building and be important enough to made Trevor sign an agreement to not speak about meeting him, but desperation was what it was.

Another email had come a few days later and Trevor, all too aware that the first snow of the year was due any day now, had been all too eager to make his way to an apartment building, also uptown. He’s expected to meet up with the gray haired man but instead it was a blond who’d opened the door for him, introduced himself as Alucard Lumu, and directed him inside. 

A quick tour of the apartment had followed and been more than enough to leave Trevor feeling off kilter and confused. It was a nice place, really nice. The building itself was some renovated factory, still industrial looking with its concrete floors, exposed piping and vents that were now painted glossy black or shined to a gleaming silver, and open floor plan that had let Trevor take in the kitchen and common areas all at once. The kitchen was huge, more square footage than the room he’d shared with three other boys back at the group home, and boasted more appliances than any one person could ever need, marble counter tops, dark wood cabinets, and a lot of stainless steel. The living room and dining room, separated by the way the furniture was set up, were like something out of a magazine, leather and metal, swooping curves and sharp edges, and nothing out of place or not matching the decor. 

From there he’d been showed to the left hallway, where a bathroom and the ‘guest room’ lay. The guest room was furnished simply, a queen sized bed, dresser, and wardrobe, desk with a laptop on the top, and a mirror fixed to the sliding doors of a closet large enough for Trevor to comfortably sleep in. 

After that he’d followed the man to the right side of the apartment, where he was shown a closed door (“My bedroom”) and the office he was no seated in. It was like the front room, blacks and silvers, leather, glass, and metal everywhere, some bland art on the wall. No papers sat on the desk, all the books in the bookshelf were perfectly upright and in place, and nothing stood out or called attention, save a single framed photo on the desk. 

A stoic dark haired man, a smiling blond woman, and in her arms, on her lap, a young boy with tight blond curls and laughter on his lips. Trevor could see both the man and the woman on the face of the man across from him and could draw the appropriate conclusions.

It was a really nice place. Nicer than anywhere Trevor had been in...over a decade. 

The guy had money to live in a place like this, with these kind of surroundings, wasn’t hard on the eyes, and so far didn’t seem to have any human skin lamps or books hidden around. He even had normal looking parents. 

What was the deal here?

“Do you sleep with many men, Belmont?” 

The question disrupted his thoughts. Trevor let his eyes roll heavenward, stalling for time behind a thoughtful frown, and tried to quickly backtrack what he hadn’t been listening to in order to ensure he hadn’t missed anything too important. He decided quickly he had no fucking idea what he’d missed and shrugged. “I guess it depends on what you mean by many. And sleep with. Are we talking all sexual contact ever or just penetration or what?” He scratched at his stubble. “Are we being Catholic about it, or political?” 

“Don’t be obtuse.” The man stared at him, eerie golden eyes wholly unimpressed. “Do you get fucked by a lot of men?”

“That’s awfully personal for a first meeting, isn’t it?” There was a flicker of exasperation on the man’s face before it smoothed over, perfectly handsome and cold, once again. 

He sighed and started to reach for an envelope Trevor had noted when he’d sat down at the desk. “Perhaps we should end this-”

“No.” Trevor cut him off, sitting up a little straighter. Once again his mouth was about to get him into trouble, damn his inability to just shut up and answer questions. “No. I don’t...get...I’ve never,  you know. Bottomed.”

“I see.” If he hadn’t known better he would have said the man looked surprised. The blond drew his hand back from the envelope, head tilting to the side slightly. “Would you?” 

Trevor shrugged again. He wasn’t normally so uncomfortable with blunt conversation, getting straight to the point without all the dancing around niceties and ‘the bare minimum of human decency’ was how he liked to get things done! But something about Alucard’s intent gaze, the cool cultured voice, and the slight downward tilt to his mouth made Trevor feel very...exposed. He couldn’t explain it and, in any other circumstances, wouldn’t bother dealing with it. 

A look towards the windows showed the glass fogged over with fingers of icy webbing creeping up from the corners. 

“I could.” He said slowly. He hoped ‘for the sake of money’ was implied. The blond’s eyes dropped back to the papers in front of him. 

“I’ve had Hector, the man you me with at first, talk to over a dozen people on my behalf and I believe you most closely meet my needs. Assuming you have no issue with my privacy and loyalty demands-”

Was that what all that talking had been about? Jesus fucking Christ, this fucking guy must really like the sound of his own voice. “Yeah, I got it. Keep my mouth shut, keep it in my pants, blah blah. It’s not like I can talk to anyone without admitting that I’m a-” _Whore_ , a less than kind voice whispered to him silently. If he had any remaining shame it might have made him pause but, alas, there was only room for hunger and maybe alcoholism in his life. He was still undecided on the latter. “Sex worker, so no worries there.” 

Alucard eyed him wordlessly then nodded. A pen was pushed across the table for Trevor to take up. “Sign and date pages 3 and 6, indicating you understand that everything we discuss here is between us and that speaking of it with anyone will result in legal action, and we can proceed.” 

Trevor did just that, skeptical of how binding a contract like that could be but unwilling to make a fuss. Once that was done Alucard reached over to flip through the papers to another page waiting for a signature. 

“I am looking for a...companion, capable of performing a number of tasks, both privately and publicly.” 

Trevor’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Publicly?”

“Yes.” Alucard made a face. “My parents believe I’m seeing someone, and have been for some time. It’s a lie I told to stop their ceaseless, and painful, attempts to set me up with the children of friends and coworkers and since they live elsewhere I didn’t expect it to be a problem anytime soon. However my mother has decided to open a practice here, in Gresit, and I need a lover to show them.” 

Trevor blinked. Blinked again, then shook his head. “What? That...you know you can get a real boyfriend, right?” 

“I don’t want a real  _ boyfriend. _ ” Alucard twisted the word on his tongue like a person would a foul curse or particularly disgusting taste. “I don’t have the time or desire for such an inconvenience.” 

“You’re a romantic at heart, aren’t you?”

“What I do have is a considerable amount of money I’m willing to pay to someone who plays the part, and then removes themself from my presence until I need them again.”

Definitely a romantic. 

“And, further, to pay someone to tend to my physical needs, such as they are, without the complications of a relationship.” Between his mild tone and almost bored expression Trevor could almost believe they were discussing something as mundane as sports or the weather and not selling sex. “It makes sense, to me, for both roles to be filled by the same person. A matter of tidiness, if you will.” 

“Seems simple.” Trevor said. 

“Does it?” Alucard’s mouth curved into an almost smile. “If I told you I want you to sign yourself over to me completely and engage in a BDSM centered sexual relationship you would find that acceptable.” 

At least he’d been right about the kink part. There had to be some kind of catch, didn’t there? Trevor looked at the window again. Snow had started to fall. “When you say sign myself over completely you mean-”

“I will, essentially, own you, as much as one person can own a person consensually. You’ll dress and conduct yourself as I desire when in my presence, fulfill the tasks I give you and, after a conversation about boundaries and comfort levels to set appropriate limits, agree to take part of any act I wish to engage in.” Alucard leaned forward, voice taking on a lower, more intimate tone as he tapped the stack of papers. “I have many things I’m...curious about, and I would like a partner willing to let me satisfy those curiosities. Paying for one seems less of a hassle than hoping to find that in a ‘real’ partner’. 

“You’ll be very well compensated.” Was added almost like an afterthought, offhandedly and with little concern. “For example your background check showed you dropped out of college due to lack of funds. I’m willing to cover tuition and necessities for the duration of our arrangement, on top of a weekly stipend, the amount of which you’ll see on that page, access to a vehicle and expense account for larger purchases, within reason.” 

Trevor swallowed hard and made himself smile, laugh mockingly, and push out “Seems like a boyfriend would be less expensive.” past clenched teeth. His heart was thumping hard in his chest and his stomach was a squirming mess. The weekly stipend being offered was there in black ink, almost mocking him with how plain it was amidst all the words, and it was...insane. Easily four times what he’d been making delivering pizzas on his best week, more than enough all on it’s own to make him willing to do just about anything. But under that were details about a car, an expense account with an upper limit that made him a little sick with the excess of it all, an arranged clothing allotment (for public appearances) and more.  Going back to school, on someone else’s dime? Even if it was only for a semester or two that would put him most of the way to finishing his degree with the two years he’d already managed, and if he saved that ‘stipend’ he’d had no problem paying for his final year. 

And all he had to do was let this guy fuck him and, what, spank him or tie him up or punch him in the face? He’d had lovers slap him in the face with no money exchanging hands, and with claims of him being an uncaring asshole on top of it; it was almost too easy to accept. 

“You know I’m a Belmont, right?” 

“Trevor Belmont, of the now disgraced House Belmont.” Alucard’s eyes slid away from Trevor towards the picture frame. “That’s part of your charm, Belmont. My father is Vlad Tepes-” Trevor’s mouth dropped open. “Ah. You’re aware our families have...history.” 

That was something of an understatement. 

“He’ll hate you, and that makes you perfect. The minute Hector confirmed that you were an actual Belmont I knew no one else would do.” 

Trevor closed his mouth with an audible click. He wasn’t sure what to make of all that, aside from mentally slapping a big flashing Daddy Issues label on Alucard. He’d dated a few people who’d thought it was fun to date the last of an infamous, hated family but ditched him as soon as it became more stressful than fun, but no one had ever been quite so...enthusiastic about the prospect of pissing off their dad’s. 

But hey, whatever worked. 

“Guess I’m in then. Do I sign?” 

“Ideally we’d make sure you’re truly fine with the physical elements of what I’m asking for, but if you’re confident you understand the terms-”

“I do.” 

“Then we can stick to the major points and get started.” Alucard flipped back a few pages to what looked like a checklist. A very neat checklist, with a lot of columns, numbers, and boxes jammed tight with words. “You’re comfortable giving and receiving oral sex.” 

“Of course.” 

“Comfortable with anal sex, topping and bottoming?” Trevor nodded. “Bondage?” Nod. “Impact, sensory, and temperature play.” He wasn’t totally sure what all of that was but, context clues and all; he nodded again. “Service and behavior restriction? Domination?” Nod. Alucard looked down his nose at him for a long beat then looked down as he turned the page. “Toys and toy insertion, cumplay, and-.” 

“How can you say all of that with a straight face?” 

“It helps to not be a child about sex.” Trevor scoffed. Alucard rolled his eyes. “And orgasm denial.” 

Trevor frowned slightly. That didn’t sound like fun at all but, hell, he was pretty sure he could handle not being able to get off every now and then. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gotten blue balls in his life. 

“Okay.” 

“Sign then.” Alucard sat back in his head. “I’ll sign after, and then we can move on to getting you moved in and adjusted to things before going over the checklist in deeper detail.” 

Trevor signed his name, large and heavy handed, and nodded absently. “Whatever you say Alucard.” 

“Adrian.” Alucard said. Trevor looked up questioningly. “Alucard is my professional name. You’ll be calling me Adrian, especially in front of my parents.” 

“...you  _ choose t _ o go by Alucard? Really?” 

Alucard-Adrian- made a face that strongly suggested he was already having regrets. Pretty par for the course for those stupid enough to get involved with him, in Trevor's experience. 

“Hector will take you back to where you’re staying to pick up your things and settle any debt.” Adrian said, clearly deciding to not acknowledge Trevor’s words. Trevor thought about his duffle bag and backpack taking up space in a locker at the train station, and bit back a sigh. Things. Right. “Unless you’d like more time before moving in.” 

Trevor closed his eyes and pictured the bone deep chill that would come with sleeping outside tonight, and shook his head. “Tonight is fine.”  


	2. Now You're Going Out of Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is still thinking of Alucard as...Alucard. He’ll adjust to the other name when he’s good and damn ready.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----

 

 

There had been a few times, or more than a few, in Trevor’s life when he’d been glad he’d basically given up on the concept of shame, and riding in the car with ‘Hector’ the train station was one of them. Hector was perfectly polite, saying very little when Trevor explained there was no motel or apartment to go to, just a locked in a train station and keeping a detached, polite air about him the entire ride there, but Trevor was well familiar with that kind of politeness. It was a false thing, perfunctory and hollow at best of times, and came with the ‘looking down their noses’ expression of superiority and perhaps even a touch of disgust.

People who wore it thought they were so very far above others, but too ‘aware’ and ‘kind’ to let it show, so instead they cloaked themselves in the bare minimum of human decency and played at being equals. Trevor found he preferred the sort of person who looked right through him or acted as if he was garbage blown into their path over stilted conversation and empty platitudes but then his mother had always told him he was stubborn and difficult.

Hector worked for Alcuard, or so Trevor assumed, and for now that seemed to mean he had to treat Trevor as something other than a filthy vagrant, but it was hard for him. It showed in the twitch of his mouth and the tightness around his eyes, in the way his lips had started to curl when he returned from inside the station with his two bags, both patched with duct tape and hasty stitches and not nearly as clean as the leather interior of the sleek black car deserved.

It was painted all over his painfully dry “It would be no trouble to stop anywhere else if you had more items to get together” and the purse of his lips when Trevor refused.

Trevor gave approximately zero fucks. Caring about how other people looked at him, getting caught up in shame and embarrassment, just didn’t mesh well with his particular lifestyle choices. He’d realized that pretty soon after going into the system after so many nightmares lead to embarrassing wakeups and mockery from the other kids, and became hyper aware of it after aging out, where he’d started to have to make hard choices about his life. And when he’d started drinking, to keep bad dreams away and numb himself to hunger and anger and...everything, really, life was just so much more tolerable when he’d had a few drinks and so was he, as a person. It was really something he did for the sake of those around him, when he got down to it, and it was shameful how unappreciative the rest of the world was of him sacrificing his liver for their sake.

It was community service.

With drinking had come fights and blackouts and more than a few instances of waking up next to something he could only remember as a blur of color and heat, if that. It had also lead to him accepting when someone had offered him money in exchange for what had probably been a pretty shitty blow job and, again, a lack of shame had also played a part in making that possible. At another point in his life even being fall down, black out drunk wouldn’t have made him accept such an offer but that was back when he'd been a less objectively terrible person, and far less tired than he was.

Back before he’d suppressed that twisting pang in his chest and the tightness in his throat that came with doing something he knew made the family name look worse and would make his mother cry and curse the day he’d been born.

If she weren’t dead, which she was, and if she weren’t finding out he was whoring himself out to a Tepes would probably have killed her. If she’d had a grave he would say she was rolling in it but his family hadn’t been granted even that in the end. There was no dignity for traitors to the land even in death, no kindness in the world, and no shame left for Trevor.

“This is a nice care. How many blow jobs do you think I’d have to give to get Alucard-” Adrian, he corrected mentally. “To get me one like it? Or should I skip right to letting him fuck me, do you think?”

Hector didn’t respond verbally but the press of his lips into a thin bloodless line and the twitch of his eye was enough to make Trevor smile. That smile stayed in place all the way back to and inside the apartment. They went straight from the underground garage to the elevator that, with the swipe of a keycard, went up to and opened directly into the apartment. Trevor figured that sort of thing must be pretty handy for the sort of guy who went around hiring guys to fuck and play boyfriend.

Not that Trevor would want to parade someone who looked like him through the front door where people might see either.

Alucard was waiting when the doors opened, eyebrows rising as his gaze dropped to the two tattered bags slung over Trevor’s shoulders.

“That’s all you have?”

“Yup.” Trevor drawled. “I like to travel light.” He’d had more, before having to give up his car as a place to sleep/storage, but everything he couldn’t afford to part with was in these bags, lugged from place to place when he couldn’t afford a locker to store it in.

A light frown and then Alucard was turning to Hector. “You’re returning to Targoviste tomorrow? If you’ll please give Belmont-” Trevor winced reflexively; it had been a very long time since he’d heard anyone use his family name as anything but a curse or weapon against him. Even hearing in Alucard’s smooth, cultured accent, with no trace of the usual disgust, set his teeth on edge. “The spare keycard you’re free to to. I won’t keep you any further tonight.”

Hector stood up straighter, laying a less than approving look on Trevor, then inclining his head to the side. “Alucard, may we speak?”

Strange golden eyes narrowed. “If you’ll wait in my office, please. I’ll be down once I get Belmont settled.”

The gray haired man nodded and, with one last carefully blank acknowledgement and “Good evening, Mr. Belmont.” Hector left them to stride deeper into the apartment and to the right. Alucard’s expression was pensive as he motioned for Trevor to follow him to the left. Trevor was expecting to be taken back to the bedroom he’d been shown earlier, thought why he needed an escort he wasn’t sure, but Alucard only gestured vaguely to the open door as he turned into the bathroom across from it.

“You can set your bags down inside, if you wish. You won’t need anything in them at the moment, I already have everything prepared in here.”

Oh. Bathroom, probably for a shower. That made sense. For all that Trevor had taken the time, and used up some of his precious money, to rent a motel room and shower as well as hit the laundromat before this little meeting his clothes still had a certain griminess to them, a few too many loose threads and near worn through spots at the knees and elbows. He didn’t have any trouble believing Alucard wanted him to hit the shower again before planting his ass anywhere in this apartment.

His bags ended up in a corner of the bedroom along with his boots, well worn red jacket, t-shirt, and, after a moment of thought, the leather chain with a small golden pendant he wore everywhere. He thumbed at the Belmont crest on the front before dropping it into the pocket of his jacket and leaving the room to return to his new ‘employer’.

The bathroom was spacious, but fairly simple. A large tub, separate shower stall with frosted glass walls and a stone backdrop and floor, double sink, a toilet tucked just out of sight behind a half wall, and shelving built into the wall loaded down with towels, washcloths, and what looked like the entire personal care aisle of some store, or at least one of everything. The water in the shower was already running, fogging the mirror and filling the room with damp cloud of steam.

Alucard was leaning against the sink, arms crossed over his chest. His expression, the same unreadable one he’d been wearing all night, lightened when Trevor stepped into the room. His eyes raked over Trevor from head to toe, lingering on his bare chest, pupils expanding, and his lips parted slightly.  

Trevor figured that was a good sign. Maybe he was a dirty hobo but he was an attractive dirty hobo if that lingering look and pleased hum where anything to go by. He leaned against the doorframe, a smirk curving his lips. “Like what you’re seeing? Lucky, since you didn’t even look before buying.”

Alucard snorted. “Lucky for me, or lucky for you? I’m positive I could find another suitable partner, if needed. Hector interviewed quite a few people.”

Of course he had. Anyone who fit those parameters and had half a brain would have taken a run at answering the ad. It was, for all it’s cryptic and potentially shady potential, reeked of ‘nearly too good to pass up’. And, assuming everything Alucard was offering came to fruition, then it was even better than Trevor had expected. Not just this apartment, throughty out of his league as it was, and the money but sending Trevor back to school on top of it? That was worth upsetting all his ancestors by fucking someone from the other half of their bitter family feud and then some.  

Shit like that didn’t just come along every day and the knowledge of that kept Trevor from making any overly snide comments. He shrugged uncaringly. “I thought my name was what you were interested in? Won’t find anyone else with that.”

He was, after all, the last and if emphasizing that was what it took to keep him from being easily replaceable then so be it.

“No, I don’t imagine I will.” Alucard agreed, eyes sweeping down again. “Come here.”

Trevor wasn’t much for being ordered around, not even by the people paying him, and Alucard’s tone, dripping with the casual confidence of a man who was used to being obeyed, hard around the edges, left no question that it was an order. Trevor’s stomach clenched and he had to clench his jaw when he crossed the distance between them to, once again, hold back a comment. He was not going to fuck this up on the very first night! And he had, sort of, signed up to be ordered around hadn’t he?

He shivered when the back of Alucard’s fingers drifted over his jaw line, that blond’s thumb trailing after. The pad of it touched Trevor’s mouth, traced over his bottom lip as lids dropped to half mast over golden eyes. His other hand settled on Trevor’s hip and tugged him closer, between his parted thighs, so close that Trevor’s knees were bumping the door of the cabinet beneath the sink. Alucard’s legs pressed in around Trevor as long, elegant fingers tipped his chin up. The blond leaned forward, close enough that Trevor could smell alcohol faintly on his lips and feel the damp heat of his breath against his skin.

Trevor’s throat and lungs decided it was a good time to become uncomfortably tight and make his breath hitch but, in defense of his traitorous body, Alucard was unfairly hot. If they had met somewhere else, a bar or something (they probably frequented vastly different bars and so there was no chance of something like that.) Trevor wouldn’t have hesitated to try and take the blond home and considered it a major success to end up between his legs.

If he had a home worth taking an attractive heir to a tech and medical research conglomerate back to.

“You aren’t terrible to look at.” Alucard murmured. Trevor blinked, then scowled. Not terrible? Was that all he warranted? Really? There was a near smile on Alucard’s lips when the blond leaned back to reach for a pale blue box. “I presume you know what to do with this and won’t need me to oversee the process.”

Trevor looked at the box, zeroing in on the small, discreet, white text on the side and felt his face grow warm. “That’s-”

“An enema.” Alucard voice was back to droll. The box was pressed against Trevor’s chest, leaving him little recourse but to take it to keep it from falling. A hand to his shoulder guided him to take a step back. “I expect you to keep yourself...ready, within reason, for sexual activity. We’ll talk about what that entails, exactly, later but know it includes keeping clean and exhibiting proper hygiene. Do you need help-”

“I can fucking read the directions!”

“You have the run of the bathroom.” Alucard said, unbothered by the outburst as he slipped from between Trevor and the sink. “Anything in here is meant for you. I suggest you make liberal use of it. Come and find me when you’re finished.”

Trevor squinted at the blond’s back and swaying ponytail. “Are you saying I smell?”

Alucard’s tuneless hum and the click of the door as he shut it after him were all the answer Trevor got.

\-----

Alucard was in his bedroom by the time Trevor was done with everything, and had taken a few moments to sit and think about the state of his life. The apartment was dark and quiet, with the only visible light a thin triangle coming from Alucard’s room. Trevor, in a ragged pair of sweatpants and threadbare t-shirt, felt very much life security was going to be jumping out of a darkened corner to drag him out at any moment as he walked across the living area. Or maybe Hector; he’d certainly seemed like he wanted to say something about or to Trevor before his shower.

He felt more like a thief stealing through the dark then...whatever it was he actually was now. Fake boyfriend? Kept man? Dedicated whore?

It was, he decided as he rapped lightly on Alucard’s door, too early to worry about what he was, Best focus on not getting fired right off the bat and seeing what he needed to do to keep Alucard happy, or at least wanting to keep him around. Assuming his name, and how much it would piss off Alucard’s father, was enough would likely lead him nowhere good. Or so he’d decided in the shower.

“Come in.” Alucard called, the quiet sound of typing stopping. Trevor pushed open the door, quickly taking in the sight of Alucard on the bed, back against the headboard and long legs stretched out before him, hair loose and falling around his face in damp waves. He was wearing loose black pants and nothing else. He didn’t just look like he had a nice body but actually had one, leanly muscled arms, broad shoulders, and defined abs.

Trevor might have used the word perfect, and been annoyed by it, if not for the nasty looking scar on his chest. It was wide and stretched from collarbone to just above the curve of the opposite hipbone, pale raised flesh that stood out against otherwise flawless and unmarked skin. What could have done something like that Trevor had no idea but he wasn’t one to question another person’s scars considering how many of his own he had, and not all nice enough to be in a place as easily hidden as his chest.

Alucard shifted to the side and leaned down, moving the laptop on his lap to rest on the floor and picking up a towel, a clear plastic bottle, and a box of, according to the words on the side, nitrile gloves. “You don’t have a latex allergy do you? These are latex free, just in case, and I would prefer to go without condoms, but some of the toys I’m interested in have latex in them.”

“Uh.” What the hell was he supposed to say to all of that? Did Alucard not feel even a little awkward saying all of that? Even Trevor would have felt a little weird informing someone he intended to bareback and had sex toys already picked out. But then he also couldn’t see himself hiring someone to have kinky sex with him. “No condoms?”

Alucard’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “No. We’re both clean, I have current results as well as records from the past eighteen months if you’d like to see them-” Trevor was pretty sure if either of them should have been worried it was Alucard, not him. Not that Trevor hadn’t been as careful as he could be but it wasn’t like Alucard knew that. “And I think we’ll both find it more enjoyable that way.”

Trevor smiled wanly. Enjoyable? Was he supposed to enjoy whatever they were about to do? Because he was pretty sure it was going to take more than ditching the condoms to make him like having someone’s cock up his ass (he was aware that other people seemed to enjoy it, vocally even in his experience, but his limited experience in that area, in the form of a curious girlfriend and a whole general lack of warning, was enough to tell him he wasn’t one of those people.) but he wasn’t about to say that. No one, even someone who was paying for it, wanted to hear that their partner wasn’t into what they were doing and Trevor wasn’t about to ruin any illusions before he had to.

“No.”

“No?” Alucard echoed. “No to the allergy or something else?”

Trevor rubbed at the back of his neck, a sigh escaping his lips. Was he allowed to say no to the other stuff? He was still light on details here. Through no fault of his own, of course. He blamed Alucard, personally. Who went around dangling this kind of impressive offer in front of a desperate man and expected him to actually be willing to go over the fine print?

Or any print.

It was rude, really.  

“I don’t have any allergies.”

The blond nodded. “Good. Drop your pants and got on the bed, elbows and knees, head on the pillow, with the towel underneath you.”

"You want me to do what?" Trevor asked, taking an unconscious step back towards the threshold.

"Drop your pants and get on the bed." Adrian repeated cooly, attention more on the glove he was straightening out on his hand than Trevor. Or so Trevor thought, right up until Alucard followed that with: "I don't know why you look so surprised. I did tell you we'd be starting right away."

“Well. Yeah, but I figured I’d get to sleep a little before we got to the sex part. Maybe work up to things a little before you stuck your dick in me? Weren’t we supposed to talk about things?”

“We’re going to multitask, if you think you can manage it.” Alucard picked up the plastic bottle and began to roll it between his hands. “Bed.”

Pushy. Trevor grumbled under his breath a little but, after taking a few seconds to steel himself, dropped his pants and shuffled over to crawl onto the bed, very much ignoring the almost detached way Alucard looked at him once he was bare. He got into the position Alucard wanted, acutely aware that dropping down onto his elbows and letting his face rest on the (very fluffy) left him with his ass up, higher than the rest of his body.

“Legs further apart.” The bed dipped under the weight of Alucard moving at his side; Trevor didn’t turn to look. If he’d learned nothing else up to this point it was that he had an easier time if he didn’t think about the person he was with too much and not looking at them helped with that.

Of course he’d never had to employe that while, presumably, being fucked before so who knew how well it would work.

The first touch of Alucard’s hand, lube slick and warm through the rubbery fabric of the glove, to the small of his back made Trevor jump. He cursed himself silently for it, he was too old to be so jumpy over a simple touch. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, forcing himself to relax and be calm.

“Most of our meetings will be in my room and if not there a location of my choosing. Your room will be your space and yours alone; I won’t enter without your permission and there is no obligation for sex while you’re there. You have free run of my side of the apartment, but I don’t expect you to spend nights in here, unless I’ve set up something that calls for it” Alucard said. His hand stayed where it was, heavy against Trevor’s back. “You’ll have most mornings and afternoons to yourself, since I’ll be working either here, my studio, or the office, and most evenings will be occupied, but you’ll be ‘on call’ at all times. I’ll provide you with a phone, to facilitate that. If you need time to yourself I would appreciate at least two weeks notice to make sure there are no public obligations I need your company for.”

Trevor huffed out an uneasy laugh. “I have to put in for vacation too?”

“Yes.” Alucard deadpanned. “This is a job, Belmont, no matter how unconventional it is. If you decide to return to university I will also make allowances for projects and classwork, of course.”

Well that was downright generous, wasn’t it?  

The man’s hand moved, a light graze of fingertips along the curve of his ass, sweeping along the bottom of the cheek and then squeezing lightly. Trevor jumped again but this time Alucard laughed, quiet in it’s humor, before moving forward between his spread legs to glide wetly to just behind his balls, pausing to hold, cup, and fondle while Trevor fought to not squirm under the feathery caresses, before dragging back. There was more pressure this time and another pause for Alucard’s middle finger to rub along his perineum with firm, circular motions, lingering there long enough to leave him grunting and arching as sparks of sensation jumped up his spine then back down to go straight to his dick.

Alucard talked the entire time. “Aside from meeting my parents, I’ll expect you at my side every other Saturday for dinner with just my mother, charity and benefit dinners with the company, and gallery events, though those are rare occurrences. Maybe casual events with coworkers and acquaintances.  

“A weekly paycheck will be provided to you, under the guise of paying you as my housekeeper. Tidying up and making dinner a few times a week would be appreciated. Not often, I have something delivered or pick it up on the way home most nights, but if you’re here and available I wouldn’t mind it.” Alucard’s finger grazed Trevor’s opening, once again a barely there touch, a fluttering of warmth, before pulling away. The sound of a lid being popped open and a wet squelch told him what the break was for. His stomach squirmed.

The touch returned and he tensed, felt his muscles tighten up even though he knew, logically, that was the opposite of what he should be doing. Alucard didn’t comment on it nor did he try to shove his finger inside, contrary to what Trevor had expected to happen next. Instead he began to rub his rim with light sweeps around and over it that felt almost like they were meant to tease. It took a few passes for Trevor to stop going rigid, to stop dragging in breathes through clenched teeth, and force the tension out of his body. Alucard’s other hand spread him open further, allowing him better access.  

“There will be an expense account as well. You can use it to outfit your space to your liking, for books for classes and the like, and for any clothing you’ll need to accompany me places, but you’ll expected to pay for any other personal items from your own funds.” A warm puff of air flowed over him during a halt of words and Trevor had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back the moan that bubbled up in his chest. What the fuck? Did he like that? Another breath against him, slower and cooler, and Trevor’s toes curled.

Okay, maybe he liked it a little.

“Food is included, and tomorrow I’ll show you how to use the buildings delivery service; that is connected to another account so you don’t need to be concerned about cost in that regard. You’ll be provided a vehicle, I have a few you can choose from or I can see about getting something else if nothing meets your-”

“Ah, wait, wait.” Trevor pushed himself up enough to be able to look over his shoulder, setting aside his usual policy in the face of something far more important. He almost regretted it because Alucard was bent behind him, head tilted forward, hair slipping over his shoulders and face to cast him into shadow, a look of total concentration on his face.

No one should be allowed to look that focused, or that hot while focused, on someone’s asshole.

He pulled himself together when Alucard’s eyes flicked up in silent question. Right, right, he was doing something here. “The car that Hector guy has. I want one like that.”

“That’s fine.” A blink. “Was that it?”

Trevor nodded. “That’s it.” It really was the little things that made life worthwhile.

Trevor stayed up like that a little longer, watching Alucard who was watching him, eyebrows knitting together as his fingers continued to work at his softening pucker. Alucard was quiet a beat longer, waiting to be sure Trevor had nothing else to add, before returning to his speech.

“Sex is something I expect you to be available for most nights, school and public events aside. We will be operating on my schedule, though I will take your comfort and willingness into consideration. I have a...range of interests, some conventional and some not, but we will discuss things and set appropriate boundaries before moving into new areas, and I will do my best to respect those boundaries. I want you to be comfortable with anything we do, even if they’re physically uncomfortable, and willing to express if something isn’t working or is making you uneasy.”  

Trevor was relaxing under the slow ministrations, opening up for Alucard without consciously intending to. A fingertip caught against his rim, swirled wet and warm then pressed the barest amount inside before retreating; his cock, hot with blood and getting harder rapidly(when had that happened? How long had he been on his knees like this?), twitched between his legs.

He dropped his head back into the pillow to muffle an embarrassing sound.  

“For now, considering this is all new territory for you, we’ll start simply. Do you have any issues with object insertion in the form of sex toys.” This was punctuated by a long finger pushing against his rim and, with near no resistance, into his body. Trevor groaned against soft white fabric and shook his head.

He didn’t think he had any problems with it, anyway. Wasn’t like he’d know and, really, he was already learning some new things about himself.

That was...entirely different from suddenly having a finger shoved up there during a blow job. It was warm, and a little strangely textured with the glove, but not...uncomfortable, really. Weird, as it began to slide back and forth inside of him, but not even really that. The second finger wasn’t bad either, a little unfamiliar stretching inside but that faded quickly enough, leaving the heat and a not unappreciated pressure inside, tickling over nerves that sparked to life and simmered with pleasure. Alucard’s thumb drug over Trevor’s rim in time to the thrusting of his fingers, a breath stealing counterpoint to the slick drag and push inside.    

“Do you have any issues with orgasm denial?”

Alucard’s finger crooked up into a ‘come here’ gesture, pushed up against Trevor’s insides, twisted around slickly as it moved in and out and-

“Fuck!” Trevor jerked forward, back bowing, but a hand pushing against his back kept him from going too far. Alucard’s finger slipped away then came back with the other beside it, pressed up and held there; it was lightning and prickling heat and a hard tug behind his belly button all at once. The world fuzzed a little around the edges, shivered, Trevor gasped and grasped at the sheets, insides tangling around themselves like snakes and

Alucard withdrew. “Belmont, I need you to answer me.”

“Fuck you.” Seemed to be the only reasonable answer. It earned him a sharp smack to the ass; Trevor’s cock jumped.

Traitor.

“I’m fine with whatever, I don’t know. Never done it?” Orgasm denial? Seemed stupid to his lust fogged mind, why fuck around it you weren’t going to get off, but whatever, if that’s what turned Alucard’s crank then fine.

“Okay.” Alucard’s voice was all honey smoothness; every single ‘danger danger’ alarm in Trevor’s brain started going off. “We’re done for tonight, you can return to your room.”

Trevor didn’t move for so long that Alucard was up off the bed, had peeled off his gloves, and was halfway to the door when he finally rolled over. “What?”

“We’re done.” Alucard repeated, waving a dismissive hand. “I would prefer you not take care of yourself, I’m interested in how long you can hold out, but I understand if you’re unable. I won’t hold it against you-”

“Are you saying you don’t think I can keep from jerking off for a night?” Because he could. He’d spent his teenage years in a group home and share a room with five other boys, he could handle not wanking for a night or two, thank you very much. Admittedly that had never been after being fingerfucked until his eyes nearly rolled back in his head but...semantics.

Alucard’s guileless expression was so suspicious it was actually gross. “I’m merely saying I understand if you can’t. Either way we’ll resume tomorrow morning, and I’ll take care of you then. No need to think on it any further.”

With that he left Trevor, hard and now acutely aware of how grossly wet and...open he felt, to slip through another door into what must have been his bathroom. Trevor scowled at the door then, with a groan, flopped down on the bed.

Whatever. He knew when he was being manipulated and when not to rise to bait, thanks very much.

...and he wasn’t going to jerk off, but not because Alucard was transparently poking at him like some kind of pigtail pulling child. (Where did he even get off doing that, like he had any idea what sort of thing would rile Trevor up? He didn’t know him.) He was going to do it because Alucard had caused it and it was only right he took care of it.

That was all.


End file.
